1000 Bangau Kertas
by MiuwChan
Summary: Aku Jatuh Cinta


Hallowwaaaa! Ryuuhei Kunchan balik lagi 3 chuuuu~~ balik pake nama baru coz yang atu kagak bisa dibuka T^T 

warning: UNLIKE DON'T READ. YANG NEKAD BERARTI IDIOT

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pairing: SaIno 

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai cerita ini dari mana, sebenarnya aku ingin memendam saja rasa skitku ini sendirian... Namun, ketika aku terbayang senyumannya hatiku bergejolak seakan-akan memaksaku untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat sangat sangat mencintainya sampai terasa sakit...

Dia adalah gadis pertama dan terakhir yang akan selau ada dalam setiap nafas dan detak jantungku. Selalu...

Kami-sama... Selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang mustahil kepada-Mu, tapi untuk kali ini tolong kabulkan permintaanku..

Kembalikan dia kepadaku. 

1000 Bangau Kertas Begin

15 Tahun yang lalu

SAI POV

Namaku Sai, aku berusia 17 tahun, aku adalah seniman pengembara dan hidup dari menjual karya-karyaku. Aku miskin, jangankan teman, keluarga ataupun kerabat aku tidak punya. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku kecuali keahlian dan paras tampanku. Kakek dan nenek angkatku meninggal saat aku berusia 4 tahun. Dalam usiaku yang masih sekecil itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sempat menjadi pengemis, meminta uang dari rumah kerumah, kadang dijalanan. Meskipun masih kecil, bukan berarti orang-orang akan merasa iba atau bersikap ramah terhadapku. Setiap kali aku melintas di depan anak-anak yang sedang bermain sering mencaciku, memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sangat kasar. Kadang mereka memukulku tanpa aku tahu penyebabnya. Bukan hanya anak kecil saja, orang dewasa pun juga seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat sakit, bukan tubuhku, tetapi hatiku. Pantaskah mereka melakukan semua itu terhadap anak sepertiku? Apa karena aku miskin? Apa karena aku tidak seperti mereka?

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku masih tetap miskin, tapi aku bukan pengemis lagi. Aku adalah seniman.

Aku pergi ke desa-desa lain untuk melukis dan menjualnya, ini adalah desa ke-13 yang aku kunjungi. Desa ramai dan indah, Konoha. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menemukan hal yang spesial pada setiap desa yang aku kunjungi. Tapi desa ini lain, desa ini memiliki sebuah permata yang bgitu cantik dan sangat indah. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning berkuncir kuda yang kerap aku lihat lewat di jalan tempatku melukis sambil menyanyi riang. Dia bahkan sempat menyapaku, aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Rasanya ingin meledak. 

NORMAL POV

"Ah.. aku harap hari ini aku bertemu dengannya." Ujar Sai sambil membereskan alat lukisnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, "Siapa tahu ini hari mujurku."

Sai berjalan keluar dari rumah kardus yang sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tempati dan berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana gadis itu selalu lewat. Disepanjang jalan hanyalah wajah gadis itu yang ada di benaknya sampai ia tidak menyadari polisi tidur yang sukses membuatnya terjungkal.

"Ugh~~" lenguh Sai yang kemudian perlahan bangkit, "Argh sialan! Alat lukisku.." Sai kembali berjongkok dan memunguti alat lukisnya itu, namun saat hendak mengambil kuas yang tercecer lumayan jauh dari tempatnya, seseorang mengambilkannya.

"Ini milikkmu?" tanyanya lembut.

'_Suara ini' _batin Sai

Sai perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Gadis yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat dari kejauhan sekaang berdir tepat di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sai melongo.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Aku bantu berdiri." Ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sai diam, namun perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan gadis berbalut syal dengan sweater ungu itu. Namun bukannya berdiri Sai malah menarik tangan si gadis dan membuatnya jatuh di pelukannya.

Sai menatap gadis bermata biru itu dengan perasaan bernafsu *dilempar tahi*

Ehm~

Sai menatap gadis bermata biru itu tanpa berkedip. Ia dapat merasakan jantung dan jantung gadis itu berdetak berirama.

"E.. ee.. Maaf." Ujar sang gadis memecah suasana, "Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya lagi yang lalu berdiri.

"Iya." Sai tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Eto.. Ini milikmu." Kata gadis itu sambil memberikan kuasnya.

"Iya." Kata Sai, dan lagi, bukannya mengambil kuasnya ia malah memegang tangan gadis itu dan sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. "Sai." Katanya lagi.

"Eh? Sai?" ulang gadis itu.

"Namaku Sai." Kata Sai masih dengan senyuman yang selalu melekat.

"O..oh.. A-aku Ino.." balasnya, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Nona Yamanaka!"teriak seseorang.

"Ah Bibi!" Ino melambai, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Daa!" Ino melepaskan genggaman Sai dan kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Ino..." desisnya. 

Miuwxxxxmiuwxxxxmiuwxxxxmiuw 

Sai berbaring dirumah kardusnya, menerawang ke atap rendah kardusnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah seharian melukis.

Tes

"ngghhh~"

Tes

"hnn~~ apa ini?" desisnya yang terbangun dari tidur. "Air?" Sai mendongak keatas dan melihat atap kardusnya sudah hampir basah tersiram air hujan. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?" gerutunya sambil membawa barang-barangnya keluar.

Sai berlari sambil memeluk peralatannya itu, bagaimana pun mereka tidak boleh terlena air. Jika rusak, dengan apa ia akan bekerja?

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras, Sai menatap rumah kardusnya sudah hancur terkena air. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat melihatnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri berteduh di emperan rumah orang.

"..." Sai menunduk memeluk lututnya. "Apa bagi mereka aku ini tidak ada?" desisnya.

Cit cit

"Hei kau!" seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik rumah tempat Sai berteduh menendang-nendang tubuhnya. "Bangun!" gertaknya sambil menendang lebih keras.

"Aduh!" Sai terguling dari emperan wanita itu.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini! Dasar pengemis!" cerocosnya.

Sai memunguti barangnya kemudian berdiri, "Maafkan saya."

"Sudah pergi sana!" usirnya.

"Terima kasih." Sai melangkah pergi, perasaan dongkol, sebal, dendam, atau apapun dia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

'_Aku harus mencari kardus lagi.' _Pikirnya. 

**Di tempat sampah.**

Sai berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat sampah demi mendapatkan beberapa kardus.

"SAI! SAII!"

Sai menengok kesumber suara dan melihat Ino melambai-lambai di seberang jalan.

"Ino?" ucapnya pelan.

"SAI!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke arah Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ino melihat sekitar kemudan melihat ke arah Sai. "Ini kan tempat sampah."

"Aku mencari kardus." Kata Sai.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Rumah kardusku hancur terkena hujan semalam jadi aku ingin membangun yang lain." Balas Sai.

Ino terdiam.

"Aku miskin. Dan aku tahu itu." ucap Sai.

"Eh?" mendengar ucapan Sai, Ino mendadak bingung.

"Kau pasti berpikir seperti itu." kata Sai sambil tersenyum sambil berjalan dan mencari kardus lagi.

"Tidak!" nada Ino meninggi. "Aku.. aku ingin membantu."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" acuh Sai.

'_kenapa aku berubah seperti ini?'_ batin Sai.

Grep

"..." Sai tersentak saat Ino memegang tangannya.

"Ayo kita buat rumah baru untukmu." Ucapnya riang sambil menarik Sai menjauh dari tempat kotor itu.

Sai menatap gadis di depannya itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan tapi Ia benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

"Disini."

"Disini?" tanya Sai.

"Yap!" kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk bangga pohon besar di pojok lapangan itu. "Kita akan buat rumah pohon untukmu."

"Rumah pohon?"

Ino mengengguk lalu berkata, "kita akan membuatnya dari kayu, jadi kau tidak akan kehujanan lagi."

"Masalahnya, kapan rumah pohon itu akan terbangun?"

Glek

"Itu.." Ino menggaruk kepalanuya, "Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu."

"Huh." Sai mendengus geli. "Semakin cepat dibuat akan semakin cepat terbangun."

Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Yosh"

"Lalu kita akan membuatnya dengan apa?" tanya Sai.

"Tenang!" Ino menepuk dadanya, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sai tersenyum melihat punggung gadis polos itu sebelum hilang di tikungan jalan.  
>'<em>sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya'<em>

Bersambung... 

Nyahahahahahahahah *ditabok* huhuhuhu selesai juga. Mangap ya kalau gaje banggeeet 3 Jangan lupa ripyu


End file.
